Inkling
The Inklings are a species or race of Humanoid Cephalopods who are the main protagonists of the Splatoon series. The name, Inkling, is also coincidental to the American Company based on mobile learning enablement platform built for distributed workforces, Inkling. Just like in the standard timeline, the Inklings are also playable in other games outside of the Splatoon series. To find out about more, visit this page here. Playable Roles in the games Splatoon as a Whole In the Splatoon series, you play as either an Inkling Boy, or an Inkling Girl. The main goal of the gameplay as a whole is to dominate a certain map by painting as many area with your ink color. This is done in the Online Multiplayer modes such as Turf Wars, Ranked Battles, Squad/League Battles, and Splatfests. Meanwhile, you also follow a certain story. Prior to Splatoon, there has been a war that destroyed Humanity. As 120 centuries go by, Inklings and Octolings have dominated the planet. At first, they are good friends, but when Rising Sea Levels strike, the Great Turf War begins, where Inklings and Octolings must fight one another to survive. The Inklings won, but the Octolings have plotted a revenge, by stealing Zapfishes, electric fish like creatures that give power to the Inkling Society, Inkopolis. So, an Inkling Agent, by the name of Agent 3 goes on an adventure to defeat the Octolings and bring back the Zapfishes, and goes on a showdown with the leader of the Octolings: DJ. Octavio. A couple of years after the events of the first 2 games, the Inklings and Octolings decide to try to become friends again, especially now that some Octolings have been out of DJ Octavio's control. This is evident when a female Octoling Agent goes on a mission to go to the surface and stop a certain telephone from attempting to destroy Inkopolis. In the Fantendo Switch timeline of the third game, the Inklings and Octolings became friends and agree to build a new Octarian Civilization to link with the Inklings, and thus Octoville is built. Aside from Splatoon, the Inklings also participate in other activities through crossover to other games. For starters, the Super Smash Bros. series, and the Mario Kart series, starting with Super Smash Bros. Ultimate and Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (Fantendo Switch Alternate History) In the Super Smash Bros. series, the Inklings are Playable Fighter #64, but the only difference is that in the Fantendo Switch timeline, Lip is the 65th fighter after the Inklings, and that the Octolings are the Echo Fighter for the Inklings. The Inklings already have an established moveset and that their whole Gimmick is already set, so there is no neccesity of moveset explanation here. For the moveset of the Inklings, see here. The Octolings also have the Exact same moveset as the Inklings, only they use more Ink and are Slower but Stronger Alternate Costumes Since the Inklings in the Super Smash Bros. series already have established their own alternate costumes.... 9. Inkling Girl, Dark Green, Zink Layered LS, 18K Aviators, Black Seahorses 10. Inkling Boy, Dark Magenta, Studio Headphones, Armor Jacket, and Blue Sea Slugs 11. Inkling Girl, Lavender, Legend's Hair Bow (A New Original headgear!), Heroic Dress (A New Original Clothing!), Heroic Sneakers (A New Original Pair of Shoes!) 12. Inkling Boy, Gold, Paintball Mask, Hero Jacket, Neon Sea Slugs 13. Customizable, up to 1000 slots! New Unique Property! If two or more Inklings are set in a team, they will have the same colors! Mario Kart series (Starting with Mario Kart 8 Deluxe and as a veteran in Super Mario Kart Ultimate) General information about the racers In Super Mario Kart Ultimate, the Inklings make their triumphant return, along with Link, Villager Boy, Villager Girl, Isabelle, and 2 Panel de Pon characters replacing the overhated Pink Gold Peach and Metal Mario: Lip and Windy, as well as two Crossover Characters replacing Tanooki Mario and Cat Peach: Captain Falcon and Kirby. Now, the Inklings have their own kart: the Inkart XS, a kart resembling the form of a Squid, only this time, it is Colored after the Inkling you play as, and has a Massive wing. The Kart is a medium weight, with the acceleration of 3.5, top speed of 5.7, handling of 4.8, grip of 6.0 and aerodynamics of 5.7. The Inkart XS also comes with a new set of wheels, the Squid Aero wheels, with the Acceleration of 3.0, Top Speed of 5.4, Handling of 3.4, Grip of 5.7, and Aerodynamics of 4.6. The Inklings are split in gender, but they also have 9 slots. The Inklings have new appearances, which came DIRECTLY from Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (Both Inklings share one same outfit gears for each color.) Also, in Super Mario Kart Ultimate, The Inklings also have their own dedicated Splatoon Grand Prix cups, complete with their own tracks instead of just using retro tracks ending with the dedicated track. However, They are NOT the only characters from Splatoon. In June 2018, when the Splatoon Octolings are IMMEDIATELY announced as Echo Fighters, the Octolings are also announced to join the Mario Kart tournament, which further expands the sales of Splatoon 2's Octo Expansion, since in the Fantendo Switch timeline, Sakurai has already been informed about the presence of Octolings, and it would be disappointing if Splatoon's representation doesn't have a villain that the audience would like, so, when March 8's Nintendo Direct ended, many people wonder if the Octolings would make it to Smash, and when Sakurai was informed about the Octo Expansion at March 2018, Sakurai immediately greenlighted the Octoling approval for Smash Ultimate, which led them, to join Super Mario Kart Ultimate. The Inklings are in Mario Kart as they are now designed to have a Purpose in the Story. Role in Super Mario Kart Ultimate's Story Mode: Kart Khaos (Inkling Girls) In the beginning of the game, only the female inkling (Inkling Girl) is the starting Splatoon racer, and the male Inkling and the Octolings have to be unlocked. In the Intro of the story, the Orange Inkling Girl is with Princess Peach, Lip, Mario, and Link. The Orange Inkling Girl is still on board her kart, the Inkart XS, and she has a chat with Lip, who is kind of worried since she is new in the Mario Kart environment, and that Lip has gotten herself a new car she isn't familiar to drive. And when the gate opens, Mario, Link, Peach, Lip, and the Orange Inkling Girl Immediately drives forwards, and Lip also bursts to Excitement as she also accelerates. (Please note, that the cutscenes are all from In-Game, and the main Inkling depends on which color is used, and since the Original is the Orange Inkling Girl, we will use the Orange one) In one of the cutscenes, the Orange Inkling Girl met 2 other Inkling Girls passing the Orange girl, one of them has a Lollipop in her mouth. and the Orange Inkling Girl saw in astonishment on the two girls she just saw. The cutscene goes like this. in the first scene, the Orange Inkling Girl drives normally in the hub, and when she saw the Purple Inkling Girl and the Cyan Inkling Girl, the Orange girl was fascinated. When the 2 Inkling Girls overtook the Orange girl, it was in slow motion. The Purple Inkling Girl is seen on screen with the Lollipop, and the Cyan one blows a kiss and winks at the Orange girl. The Orange Inkling Girl then accelerates to follow the 2 Inkling Girls. This cutscene is played when the player driving as the Inkling Girl is on Race 2-8. In another cutscene, the Orange Inkling Girl saw a group of Inkling Boys with their different karts, the Blue one acts cool, and then challenges the Orange Inkling Girl to a race. This cutscene is played when the player Driving as the Inkling Girl is on Race 4-2. Also, in another cutscene, the Orange Inkling Girl gets confronted by the Pink Octoling Girl and a group of other Pink Octolings. The scene goes like this. The Orange Inkling Girl is in the Neon Metropolis Section at night, and while she is driving, a group of Pink sports karts surround her, and the Main Pink Octoling Girl with the crown and headphones, driving the Wild Wing kart (While the Other Octolings drive the Oktomobile karts) challenges the Inkling Girl to a race. This cutscene is played when the player driving as the Inkling Girl is on Race 5-6. Also, also, in another cutscene, the Orange Inkling Girl is with Lip, chatting about how the races go so far in Lip's Favor. Since Lip has undergone through most of the races, Lip responds how she is getting better at all the races, and that she has gained more driving skill. This cutscene is played when the player driving as the Inkling Girl is on Race 7-6. In the Final Climax, the Inkling Girls are among everyone else, confronting the toad Businessman, and when the businessman punches Mario away when Mario begins to punch the greedy toad, the Inkling Girls prepare to chase the Toad Businessman down. When the Toad Businessman is caught, the Inkling Girls threaten them with gunpoint, and the Green Inkling Boy calls the police about the Toad Businessman. In the Epilogue, the 8 Inkling Girls celebrate at Inkopolis Plaza with everyone else, and the screen pans to the 8 Inkling Girl golden statues. Role in Super Mario Kart Ultimate's Story Mode: Kart Khaos (Inkling Boys) In the intro, the Blue Inkling Boy is among Marth, Ness, and Villager Boy. The Blue Squid is holding away his happy shout burst, and when the gate opens, he screams BOOYAH!!! as he accelerates his Inkart XS to the arena. In the first Unique Cutscene, the Blue Inkling Boy and the New Leaf Brown VIllager Boy are having a Fierce Eye-to-Eye drive to the starting line. This cutscene is for Race 1-1. In the Second Unique cutscene, for Race 2-5, the Blue Inkling Boy is with the Orange Inkling Boy and the Yellow Inkling Boy, and they are having a race warm-up, until Wario and Waluigi BIFF into them, and challenge the Three Inkling Boys to race. This lead to a three vs. Wario and Waluigi battle, as well as other contestants who saw it. In the third Unique cutscene, for Race 3-6, the Blue Inkling Boy is at the Break Podium, talking with Lucas, Shulk, and Jill Dozer, and the three challenge the Inkling Boy to race against them. In the fourth unique cutscene, the Blue Inkling Boy is on Eye-to-Eye with the Pink Inkling Girl as they race through the Rainbow Highway of the Metropolis Skylines, and a Slow Motion takes place at the Loop section, where a close up of the karts' wheels is shown. The Epilogue has the Inkling Boys and Inkling Girls' roles reversed. In the Panel de Pon series Related to the Panel de Pon Franchise, ever since October 27th 2015, Splatoon has made its way to Panel de Pon in a couple of ways: The Inklings made their playable debut in Panel de Pon U, as a tie-in with Splatoon's Puzzle Update, and Panel de Pon being Represented in the World of Splatoon via: Squid Puzzle, a Splatoon themed Panel de Pon minigame, as well as Lip's character traits as gears for the Female Inklings, along with the Fairy Palace Replica as a Turf War stage. In Panel de Pon 5, the Inklings made their triumphant return along with the guest characters. The Inklings serve no role in the story, they are just there to encourage Splatoon's Fanbase to try out Panel de Pon. In Super Mario Party Ultimate The Inklings also made their debut as Party Guests in Super Mario Party Ultimate, and like in the Mario Kart game they crossed over in, they are split in Gender. The Inklings share one same board: the Splatboard, a Splatoon themed board. In Mario Tennis Aces The Inklings also have made their debut in the Fantendo Switch timeline of Mario Tennis Aces. The Inklings' special attack has them pull out their splattershot, and SHOOT the Tennis ball right into the Point Zone. They can also be played in the Story Mode, and against Bowcien, and this is one of the games where the Inklings can engage their fight against their ancestors: the Bloopers. Trivia # The Inklings are the 6th mascots of Nintendo, only behind the Animal Crossing Villagers. Category:Kawaii Gaming Girls Category:Splatoon Category:Sea Creatures Category:Super Smash Bros series Category:Mario Kart series Category:Crossover Element Category:Firearm Based Characters Category:Bright & Colorful Gaming Characters Category:Fashion Based Games Category:Fashionable Characters